


Three wishes. {Yuri Plisetsky}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Yoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: En el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Yuri Plisetsky se replantea su progreso como persona, entendiendo lo que significa crecer.»»Pequeño os por el cumpleaños de Yuri Plisetsky.»»Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Three wishes. {Yuri Plisetsky}

El sonido del cierre de su bolso deportivo cortó con el tranquilo silencio de los vestidores. Siempre era el último en irse de la pista desde que vivía con Lilia y también, el primero en llegar.

No era porque no quería llegar a la casa ni porque quisiera entrenar más tiempo que los demás. Los años le habían enseñado que había un límite diario para su cuerpo y debía respetarlo.

Era más bien porque disfrutaba más que nunca el silencio y sólo podía obtenerlo allí, cuando todos por fin se iban.

Antes le exasperaba o le ponía nervioso. Estaba constantemente con su música clavada en los oídos, poniendo el volumen al máximo, el cuál opacaba cualquier suspiro de soledad del exterior.   
También lo hacía para evadir a su entrenador o a los consejos de Viktor, que bien de mal humor le ponían. Siempre se la pasaba quejándose o chillando por todo, tirando su teléfono contra el piso cuando algo no le agradaba.

Los años le habían cambiado lo suficiente como para sonreír de lado ante tal muestra de inmadurez. Ya no hacía eso, o por lo menos, no tan seguido como antes.

Terminó de atar sus cordones y apagó las luces de la habitación, haciendo que esta se viera más silenciosa que antes. Pasó por la pista, disfrutando el frío que esta emanaba y el sonido que hacían las máquinas que se encargaban de dejarla perfectamente lisa de nuevo, con esa vibración graciosa contra el piso. Aún si lo disfrutaba, solo observó por míseros segundos y siguió su camino.

Le alegró que nadie le esperara a la salida para molestarle. Ni un fan, ni un periodista.

Cosas como la fama no eran algo que tuvo en cuenta a la hora de elegir su carrera. Y a pesar que de chico lo aprovechaba para obtener más likes en sus redes sociales, con el tiempo comenzó a notar lo pesado que era ello. Lo mucho que se había perdido de la vida por estar siempre frente a las cámaras y con los pies clavados en la pista de hielo.

Él no había tenido elección. Su abuelo necesitaba cuidados, medicamentos y pagar las cuentas, pero ya no podía trabajar. Se lo debía, le debía cada segundo de su tiempo a aquel hombre que le había cuidado desde que era un niño.

Su madre viajaba por el mundo persiguiendo un sueño extinto que no les daba el dinero suficiente para subsistir, así que tuvo que tirar a la mierda su infancia y asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

No le importó, en su momento. La idea de verse más adulto le atraía, haciéndole sentirse superior al resto de las personas de su edad.

Por eso no le importó perder oportunidades.

Perder la experiencia de la escuela, de jugar con niños en el receso. Perder la oportunidad de salir al cine o de compras con un grupo de jóvenes de su edad, siendo adolescentes normales.   
Perder las posibilidades de enamorarse y sentirse torpe al respecto, así como perder también, las posibilidades de tener privacidad en su día a día.

Él jamás había conocido la privacidad, y si alguna vez la tuvo, no la recordaba.

No podía ir a ningún lado sin ser reconocido en aquel frío país. Si quería tomar un café no podía evitar ser interrumpido. Si quería salir a caminar, le cortaban el paso pidiéndole fotografías.

No entendía como Viktor lo había soportado siempre con una sonrisa y de buen humor. Era algo que encontraba admirable en él cuando era adolescente, aún si nunca se lo había dicho.

Ahora sí lo hacía. Entendió que en la vida no hay nada gratis y que si quería éxito, debía aceptar las cosas negativas que venían con ello. Tuvo que aprender a dejar las feas caras y los berrinches frente a las cámaras.  
A soportar las preguntas de mierda, las buenas, las malas y las que le dejaban mal sabor en la boca.

Dejó salir el vaho de sus labios, disfrutando verlo flotar hasta desaparecer entre el ambiente congelado, para luego comenzar a caminar.

El camino a casa siempre era más tranquilo por esas fechas debido a las fuertes tormentas de nieve.

Yuri amaba la nieve.

Su textura fría y húmeda le agradaba, a pesar que le dejaba el cabello hecho un desastre. Era peor cuando aún lo tenía largo hasta debajo de los hombros y su gorro de lana no le cubría lo suficiente.

Tocó la punta de sus cabellos y sonrió ante el recuerdo de un años atrás.

Había sido en su cumpleaños anterior el día en que había decidido que no le gustaba verse tan afeminado, dejándose influenciar por lo que la prensa decía de él. Tomó unas tijeras y cometió el fatal error al pensar que cortar el cabello no era cosa difícil.

Lilia le regañó durante semanas por arruinar su imagen, quedando con el cabello tan corto como Viktor lo tenía, solo que con un fleco más acorde a su estilo.

Se había arrepentido en el momento en que vio sus ojos al descubierto. Ya no podía esconder el rostro entre las hebras doradas durante las entrevistas o cuando no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien. Todos podían verle las expresiones y eso no le agradaba nada.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ya no se arrepentía. Su corte de cabello le había cambiado.

Luego de aquel suceso, había decidido no volver a tomarse en serio los comentarios de la prensa, puesto que si antes le criticaban el cabello diciendo que "necesitaba un corte más de hombre", ahora lo hacían porque había echado a perder su agraciada imagen de bailarina de hielo al cortárselo.

A ellos no les importaba realmente. Solo querían reírse de él, como todos los periodistas de Rusia. Querían meterle presión, bajarle de sus aires de grandeza por tener el talento que ellos no poseían.

Dejar de hacerle caso a la prensa le hizo presentar una actitud mucho más madura y relajada. Ya no se alteraba por los videos, las notas y las entrevistas editadas que presenciaba en redes sociales, así como tampoco se dejaba pisar por ellos, saliendo a responder con argumentos sólidos y llenos de veneno.

Eso le daba un placer especial, más cuando al día siguiente les encontraba hablando de algún otro famoso, olvidándose de él. Siempre les ganaba, y las Yuri angels apoyaban sus respuestas desde todas partes.

Sonrió de lado al recordar la cantidad de mensajes y publicaciones en las que fue etiquetado ese día por ellas.

Eran ángeles, de verdad. 

Le habían apoyado durante toda su carrera, como cuando decidió cambiar su estilo de patinaje por ver cambios en su cuerpo, o como cuando le felicitaron por su corte de cabello y le crearon una cuenta falsa a Potya en Instagram. Aquello aún le hacía reír.

Una ráfaga de viento cortó con sus pensares y le hizo acurrucarse en la bufanda gris que su mejor amigo le había regalado hacía un par de años en el aeropuerto de Barcelona.

Jamás se la quitaba, igual que él.

Sonrió de lado al recordarle la noche anterior hablándole por skype y disculpándose por no poder visitarle en su cumpleaños, como cada año. No era fácil moverse durante esa temporada.

Y también sonrió, porque sabía que Otabek iría a verle. Siempre decía que no, cuando seguramente estaba planeando la forma de sorprenderle. No le quitaría el gusto.

La tormenta no parecía querer llegar a su fin, así que caminó a paso calmado, yendo a por un café rápido en el primer lugar que encontró. Recibió su pedido y un sonrojo furioso de parte de la muchacha de la caja.

—Felicitaciones, señor Plisetsky.

—Gracias.

El "señor" le hizo reír. Aún se veía como un crío. Probablemente seguía siendo uno.

Había recibido muchas felicitaciones ese día y a todas respondió igual. No era como si no significaran nada para él, pero ser saludado por desconocidos era algo que acostumbraba. Ya fuese por ganar una competencia, por lograr un salto o por su cumpleaños. La gente solía felicitarle por lo que sea, con tal de poder llegar a casa ese día y decir "me he cruzado con Yuri Plisetsky y le he hablado"

No podían intentar hablarle de otra cosa, no le conocían en absoluto. Sus logros debían ser información suficiente.

Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar aquellos cumplidos, porque Lilia le dijo que si alguna vez dejaba de recibir felicitaciones por sus logros, se sentiría muy desanimado. Tenía razón. Él no sabía vivir sin ser elogiado por otros, así había sido toda su vida como campeón.

Y ni aún cumpliendo dieciocho años podía cambiar eso.

Dejó que sus guantes de lana absorbieran el calor de su vaso plástico relleno de cafeína y siguió caminando, sintiéndose realmente feliz de poder disfrutar un café bajo los copos de agua congelados que se le pegaban en el cabello, humedeciéndolos.

No era como si no quisiera llegar a casa. Pero era un día especial y pensaba tomarse un tiempo a solas.

Ese tiempo se extendió a un par de horas, donde el café se había terminado y la tormenta había cesado. Ya no era divertido si no nevaba aunque sea un poco, así que solo suspiró y se encaminó al apartamento.

Aún vivía con Lilia y Yakov, pero pasaba más tiempo en donde vivía su abuelo. Le había mudado cerca suyo por si acaso, ya que era mayor y no quería que estuviese solo y lejos de él.

Se lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente decidió visitarle. Sabía que al mayor le costaría moverse de su hogar por la nieve, así que supo que era allí a dónde debía ir.

Al llegar, limpió sus pies en la alfombra exterior que estaba más sucia y mojada que sus zapatos, y ocultó una sonrisa con fuerza al ver que las luces estaban apagadas.

No se sorprendió ni un poco al entrar y que todo se encendiera, cortando su amado silencio en un estruendoso "sorpresa" que no le dejó ocultar su júbilo más tiempo.

Ellos estaban allí, todos ellos.

Hace un par de años atrás hubiese pasado por alto las felicitaciones, los buenos deseos. Hubiese ido directo a los regalos y a sacarse selfies con aquellas cosas fantásticas y con sus nuevas prendas.

Ya no podía hacer eso.

Se dedicó a repasar cada rostro, a recibir cada abrazo y buenas palabras, las cuales guardaba en su corazón bajo llave.

A disfrutar la sonrisa tierna de Yūri, la mirada orgullosa de Viktor y las palmadas en el hombro de Yakov.

Los consejos de Lilia, las burlas de Mila y los apretones de Georgi.

El abrazo cálido e irremplazable de su abuelo que siempre le hacía llorar como un niño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a su lado. No sabía si ese sería su último cumpleaños realmente feliz junto a él, o si la vida le bendeciría con otro año más recibiendo su mirada dulce y su sonrisa paternal.

No lo sabía, y por eso disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado, como si fuese el último.

—Mira, hasta ya casi eres más alto que yo.

Él no era el único que había crecido. Si bien en los mayores no se veía tanta diferencia; Yūri tenía el cabello más corto y Viktor la mirada más entrecerrada. Mila tenía el cabello por la cintura y ondulado, y Otabek la espalda ancha y un indicio de barba, la cual se notaba afeitada.

—Si no te cuidas el año que viene seré más alto que tú, Kazajistán.

Su sonrisa ladeada le dio cosquillas en el corazón, como últimamente venía siendo. Se abrazó a él y se quedó así, largos minutos sin ser interrumpido.

Sentía más que amistad por él; había crecido lo suficiente para darse cuenta. Y sabía que Otabek también lo hacía, que probablemente siempre lo había hecho.

Que le había gustado siendo un niño arrogante, caprichoso y mal hablado. Creído y sensible, además de con mal humor. Y que le gustaba ahora, con su voz más grave, sus centímetros de más y su cabello rubio en cualquier largo. Con su sonrisa siempre traviesa y su increíble talento.

No era momento para involucrarse románticamente, lo sabía. Así como también sabía que cuando estuviese listo, Otabek estaría esperándole al final con una sonrisa, entrelanzando sus manos y sin juzgar su tardanza ni sus silenciosos sentimientos.

Ellos ya lo sabían. Todos lo hacían y eso era suficiente de momento.

—¡Es hora de soplar las velas!

Toda su vida había detestado que le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños, aún se sentía algo incómodo por ello. Pero se permitió disfrutarlo con una sonrisa. Las luces apagadas y los rostros de sus seres queridos únicamente alumbrados por la suave flama temblorosa de la vela, lograba un ambiente cálido y lleno de amor para él.

Los aplausos al finalizar le hicieron parpadear rápido, antes de dejar muestras de su arrebato emocional.

—¡Ahora debes pedir tres deseos!

Se lo pensó. Por lo menos, para pedirlos correctamente. La primera, fue obvia.

_Deseo ganar el oro nuevamente este año._

Las dos medallas doradas colgaban junto a una de bronce en el aparador que su abuelo construyó años atrás orgullosamente, cuando su nieto trajo la primera medalla colgando entre sus manos.

Su mirada se desvió a sus compañeros de pista, al intruso japonés, a su modelo a seguir, a sus entrenadores y al amor de su vida, Nikolai.

_Deseo tenerlos por siempre en mi vida._

Y finalmente, miró de reojo a Otabek, que era el único que parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba deseando. Le dio una sonrisa que no tardó en corresponder y pidió uno más.

_Deseo que sea eterno._

Se apartó el fleco del rostro y se inclinó, apagando la pequeña llama de un soplido y dejándoles a todos en la oscuridad unos momentos.

Entre los descoordinados aplausos y los alegres vítores, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, descubriendo que por otro año más, era un hombre afortunado.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¿Soy tan floja como para reciclar un Os que ya había publicado el año pasado para esta misma fecha? La respuesta las sorprenderá.
> 
> Lo siento, de verdad. Olvidé su cumpleaños y tenía esto en borrador; además de que este Os trata de Yuri cumpliendo dieciocho y esta vez sí cumple dieciocho jajaja técnicamente fue una buena estrategia. Aproveché para arreglarle algunas cositas al Os y cambiar la portada y bla bla bla, lo de siempre. Pero sí actualizaré Inception hoy en su honor ♥


End file.
